St Michael's Academy
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Catholic School AU (warning slash)


Title: St. Michaels Academy

Rating:R

Pairing: Rabbie

Summary: Librayry Sex! REAL library sex since apparently the other version wasn't enough for you (coughCourtneycough)

Lesson One: Proper Library Conduct

Robbie wasn't the sort of guy to be doing sensible things like goofing off while he was supposed to be re-cataloging books or inventing some newer, better version of the Dewey Decimal System, or whatever it was he did when he left their room and said, "Sister Carlisle will be expecting me in the library."

Keeping this fact in mind, Ray knew that he would not be able to find him in any of the likely spots in the library. He wouldn't be in the map room using the giant world atlas as a dartboard, he wouldn't be in the tech room, Xeroxing copies of his ass to make into wrapping paper and he wouldn't be in the side office, snacking on the multitude of chocolates that Sister Carlisle mail-ordered every week because, vow of poverty or not, Sister Carlisle had a desire for the finer things in life.

It just figured Robbie would be standing behind the front counter of the library, stamping books and making note of them in the school's computer.

"Like a good little boy," Ray thought as he tried to move silently around a few bookcases so he could sneak up on him.

"Hey Ray, could you hand me that copy of i The Once and Future King /i by your left hand?" Robbie called to him over his shoulder. Robbie always did have eyes in the back of his head.

"So, my man," Ray drawled, handing him the book and hopping up onto the desk next to the pile Robbie was stamping, "what're you up to?"

"Well, I've been working with Ed and Ted to devise a computer system to keep track of the books on loan and of how long they're on loan. We've got a huge backlog because Sister Carlisle doesn't really like the system and keeps asking me not to use it so I have to...," Robbie trailed off and looked up and over at Ray. "You don't actually care what I'm doing, do you?" he asked.

"Not particularly. I was mostly concerned with how important it is and seeing as how it appears to be another of your many jaunts into organizational control freak mode I have no qualms about interrupting you," Ray replied.

"Interrupting me?" Robbie asked, shooting a questioning glance over the rims of his glasses at Ray. "Interrupting me with what?"

"Sex of course," Ray replied, jumping down from the counter. "Bend over those books a little more, will you?" Before Robbie could answer Ray's hand was pressing into his back and bending him further over. "All right!" Ray crowed before moving to unbuckle his slacks.

"Hey! Wait. Ray!" Robbie called from where he was pressed into the desk. He forcefully moved back, shoving Ray into a bookshelf.

"What?" Ray asked, straightening his clothes but otherwise not making any attempts at moving out of Robbie's personal space.

"I have work to do here!" Robbie spits out, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and turning back to his book stamping.

"Which we've already established is really just you being anal-retentive. Ergo, not terribly important," Ray replies in an even measured tone. Robbie still turns his back to him and resumes stamping books. "C'mon man," Ray whispers into Robbie's ear. He's moved in behind him so his chest is flush to Robbie's back and his right hand goes to Robbie's neck, thumb stroking over the pulse there.

"What makes you think I'm even interested right now?" Robbie asks and the attempt at casualness does not go unnoticed. Ray can see how hard he's working to keep his breath from speeding up at even that light touch. But Ray isn't Robbie's best friend for nothing so... he notices these things.

"Because you're always interested Robbie. Never in the entire span of our friendship, since you discovered the real problem you'd been having with sex was that there were too few dicks in the equation, have you not been in the mood. Therefore I must error on the side of caution here and assume you're in the mood." Ray drops off for a second to thrust his pelvis into Robbie's backside. "You are interested... aren't you?"

And Robbie can't hide the shudder that goes through his whole body at that. Ray grins and moves his hand around in front of Robbie, grazing the backs of his knuckles over the obvious tent in Robbie's slacks.

"Can't we do this later?" Robbie asks, voice husky and desperate. "Later meaning when we have more time and a bed and when we don't run the risk of being interrupted by a rather poor tempered nun?"

"We've got Steve Carter's end of the year party tonight. It'll probably be the last time every one gets to hang out together before summer break begins. We've got mass tomorrow before we leave and I really don't feel up to sodomy before mass so that's a no go as well," Ray answers, hips rhythmically circling.

"I um..." Robbie stutters for a moment, "I wasn't invited to Steve Carter's party. I hadn't even heard about it until about 2 seconds? ago," Robbie tells him, angling his hips and bucking forward into Ray's hand.

"You're my best friend, you're my roommate, of course you're invited," Ray replies, moving his mouth forward to lick a stripe down the side of Robbie's neck.

"Any one could walk in," Robbie points out.

"And?" Ray counters, "If it's Sister Carlisle we have enough dirt on her and those chocolates to keep us out of trouble and if any students come in; and they won't, you know it, I know it; it doesn't really matter."

"I, mmph," Robbie replies, getting cut off as Ray thrusts his fingers into his mouth.

"Just relax and enjoy McGrath, just relax and enjoy," Ray tells him, rocking his hips into Robbie's ass in tandem with the stroking of his fingers in and out of Robbie's mouth. Ray's pretty sure it looks like really great (though highly illegal) porn and those kind of thoughts make him thrust his fingers deeper into Robbie's mouth. The strangled little sound Robbie makes in the back of his throat at that is just perfect and Ray wants more.

And it doesn't matter if some one walks in, not really. Robbie might like to think he's really smooth and flying under the radar but if there were ever a candidate for 'most likely to be voted school slut' it was Robbie McGrath. It isn't that he's particularly slutty so much as he's not overly discreet.

And when one lives in the den of homoeroticism that is 'St. Michaels Academy', news about some one with cock sucking talent like Robbie's doesn't stay quiet for long. And if the word of mouth (no pun intended) hadn't been enough, anyone who wasn't in the know about Robbie had sure learned at the basketball team's victory party last semester.

Perhaps it was the glazed look in Lee Johns' eyes, or the 'Just Fucked' look of Robbie's lips, but it was pretty obvious what had just happened.

So really, they don't necessarily have to be worried, but the illicit thrill of being caught adds a little something to this. It adds a slight electricity to the moment; so much so that when Ray finally moves his hand to unbutton and unzip Robbie's slack's, they both jolt.

And it's like agony for Ray to have to concentrate hard enough to undo Robbie's pants; the zipper and buttons of the khaki slacks not co-operating at all and god damnit! Why won't they open?

But then Ray has them undone and he's pulling them down. Robbie shimmies a little and pulls away from the desk, helping gravity along until his khakis are pooling around his ankles.

It might not be hot in the library, but it's warm enough for Robbie to have already removed the blue blazer and sweater vest and Ray reminds himself to thank God later, later meaning when he isn't about to fuck Robbie's brains out.

Not that Ray doesn't have fantasies of stripping Robbie of everything but his blazer, tie and glasses and fucking him into tomorrow... but that's a fantasy for another time.

For now he runs his fingers up along the center of Robbie's chest. Reaching up until he meets Robbie's neckline, untying a tie one handed isn't too much of a chore when you have to wear one every day so it isn't long before Robbie's is just a scrap of blue and green plaid silk on the ground.

He and Robbie have had an awful lot of fun with their school ties and he almost feels bad for just tossing them onto the floor like that. The feeling doesn't last long though once Ray gets Robbie's shirt unbuttoned. Robbie keeps his shirt neatly pressed (with starch) and hung up and to Ray, who really wouldn't ever have clean shirts if it weren't for the houseboy, they always look as if they're asking for a come stain or two.

He's always happy to oblige.

And once Robbie's shirt is unbuttoned and Ray can run his fingers up and over the planes of Robbie's chest, tweaking a nipple here, scratching down his sternum there, he almost forgets what he came into the library for.

Almost.

But he has the lube in his pocket and Robbie really is just the kind of guy to keep pressing his ass back into your cock until you remember... he's considerate like that. Not to mention he's a huge fan of getting fucked.

So Ray reaches back down towards Robbie's groin and traces the outline of his cock through his boxers. It's the kind of tease Robbie likes, Ray's fingers touching him so softly while Ray's cock pokes at his hip, hard and heavy. Robbie likes the kind of tease that comes with a guaranteed follow through... he likes it a lot.

And Ray does follow through. He reaches into the soft grey cotton of Robbie's boxers and cups him, thumb running along the underside of Robbie's dick. Robbie mewls and thrusts forward into his hand.

Ray's the kind of romantic, in-touch-with-the-moment kind of guy who appreciates the slow burn approach to sex. He can really get behind the idea of touching Robbie for hours, tiny little caresses that turn him on but never actually get him anywhere. A frustrated Robbie, hard and sweating and absolutely begging for it is a sight to behold and Ray's not immune to its charms.

The problem is that if he doesn't fuck Robbie in the next five minutes he fears his cock will mutiny. And that isn't good for anyone.

So Robbie's boxers join his khaki's on the floor and yeah, all that dark, naked skin laid out before him is exactly why Ray's never asked his parent's to send him to a normal high school. One with girls and real teachers instead of nuns and a normal headmaster instead of Father Waller. Because watching Robbie's thighs twitch under his hands is really all he might need out of life.

Ever.

Robbie leans forward over the desk, crossing his arms over each other and the movement brings his ass into perfect alignment with Ray. Damn... there's a reason why Robbie is Ray's best friend; Ray loves the way his mind works.

After a quick fumble into his pockets Ray returns triumphant with the small container of lube. He sets it on the desk next to Robbie's side and reaches his hand down to Robbie's ass, spreading the cheeks and running the tips of his fingers over his hole.

Robbie shivers and thrusts back, trying to get Ray inside so Ray grabs the lube and squirts some onto the small of Robbie's back. Once he swipes his fingers through it Robbie settles down, muscles tense and waiting.

Robbie always makes the same sound at the fist finger; this breathy gasp that sounds like he's surprised, as if he wasn't certain Ray was going to fuck him until that exact moment. It only lasts a second and then Robbie's arching back onto Ray's fingers, fucking himself, stretching himself and yeah, it's pretty fucking hot.

Two fingers in and Robbie's moving his hips in that way that tells Ray he wants him to twist his fingers when he scissors them in. And yeah, the mewl Robbie lets out when Ray obliges is just fucking perfect, making Ray's already hard cock throb and leak the tiniest bit more.

At three fingers Robbie seems to be pretty much over the foreplay and is viciously fucking himself back onto Ray's fingers, hips twisting and arching and Ray gets the message.

He pulls his fingers out quickly, hoping the slight frisson of pain will calm Robbie down long enough for Ray to get his slacks undone. It does, and Ray has enough time to gets his khakis off, slick himself up and wipe his fingers off before Robbie's thrusting back at him.

Ray doesn't bother taking it easy, now that Robbie's admitting he wants it, he seems to want it hard. And as impatient as Ray's cock is right now, hard isn't a problem.

The first thrust drags a moan out of them both and that's about the end of any possibility for taking it easy. Ray adjusts the angle of his hips a bit and continues thrusting. He leans forward across Robbie's back and braces his hands on the desk, fingers splayed on either side of Robbie's hips.

Robbie's got himself face down, one hand braced on the desk and the other clutching at Ray's hip, trying to control the rhythm. It's one of those oh-so-endearing and oh-so-annoying habits of Robbie's and Ray's gotten to the point where he can just forget about it and allow Robbie to wallow in his anal-retentive inner sanctum.

The high pitched noises Robbie makes in the back of his throat every time Ray's cock glides over his prostate goes a long way in helping Ray be so Zen about it.

It isn't long before Ray's pumping far too hard for Robbie to brace himself with only one hand. And once he's got both hands on the desk, it's time for Ray to let loose. A series of quick thrusts has Robbie mewling and clutching at the desk even harder.

Looking at the tightness in Robbie's fingers, knuckles gone pale from the tight grip he has on the desk, Ray knows he must be in agony. If he arches just right, he can see the outline of Robbie's cock, where it hangs heavy, full and almost painfully erect against Robbie's belly. Ray knows that as a best friend, it's only fair of him to give Robbie a reach around. But the tight heat of Robbie around him is almost too good to give up so he makes him wait just a little longer.

One stoke and Robbie's pressing back against him and moaning like he'll die if he doesn't orgasm. Two strokes and Ray's hand is reaching down to stroke Robbie's hip. Three strokes and Ray knows he's close. He brings his other hand up across Robbie's chest, pulling him away from the desk and against Ray's body. Robbie cries out on the fourth stroke and Ray quickly moves Robbie's face towards his.

Robbie's head turns obediently at the exact moment that Ray leans down. It's clumsy and sloppy and only the briefest collision of mouths and tongues. Wet and heat and before Robbie can get his bearings Ray brings the fingers that had been clutching at Robbie's hip down and around his cock.

Robbie's orgasm explodes out of him and Ray isn't far behind him. It's quiet for a few moments afterwards, nothing to break the stillness but Robbie's harsh panting. Ray gives a brief moment to wonder if Sister Carlisle would be interested to know that there is in fact a way to make him shut up for a few seconds. He's chuckling as he pulls out, and he enjoys the little groan Robbie makes.

"Fuck" he hears Robbie curse from behind him as he's fumbling to get his uniform back on. It's extremely hard to dress when one's entire body feels like Jell-O.

"Language Mr. McGrath," Ray replies, voicing pitching to mirror Sister Carlisle's, "You're in the house of the Lord."

"Fuck off, I don't see Him sending down lightning bolts for the ass-fucking in the 'House of the Lord' so I doubt he'll get on me about my use of the word fuck," Robbie shoots over his shoulder at Ray. His bare shoulder, he hasn't made a single move towards getting dressed.

"Look at this mess!" he screams. And it's only when his hands flail a bit in the air that Ray can see over him enough to notice the keyboard. The come stained keyboard. The come stained keyboard that Sister Carlisle will be using as soon as she gets back from wherever she is at the moment.

It's too damn funny and Ray has to laugh, clapping Robbie on the shoulder and turning away to finish dressing.

"You have a keyboard in our room right?" he asks, threading his belt through his khakis.

"Yeah but I can't go get it before she'll be here and if she sees this we are so screwed,' Robbie replies voice a little high.

"Calm the fuck down man," Ray tells him sternly, "Get dressed. I'll go get your keyboard and bring it down here. We'll clean Sister Carlisle's tonight after the party and no one will be the wiser... got it?"

Robbie nods and Ray can't help the way his hips swagger as he leaves the library. Sure, Robbie can organize books by author, subject and possibly even the thickness of the spine (by the millimeter), but Ray's is the kind of intelligence that's understated. The kind of intelligence that comes in handy when you've creamed all over the keyboard of the strictest nun in all of New England.

Ray snickers to himself. i "I'd love to see the kind of test where that kind of knowledge would come in handy," /i he thinks as he pushes open the library doors and exists into the crisp evening air. i "Maybe Robbie could be my partner for the practical portion." /i


End file.
